1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a xe2x80x9cchip-over-boardxe2x80x9d semiconductor assembly, a type of xe2x80x9cchip-on-boardxe2x80x9d (COB) semiconductor assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for attaching a semiconductor device to a substrate for the subsequent wire bonding of the bond pads on the active surface of the semiconductor device to circuits of the substrate.
2. State of the Art
Definitions: The following terms and acronyms will be used throughout the application and are defined as follows:
BGAxe2x80x94Ball Grid Array: An array of minute solder balls disposed on an attachment surface of a semiconductor die wherein the solder balls are refluxed for simultaneous attachment and electrical communication of the semiconductor die to a printed circuit board. A BGA may also be disposed on the printed circuit board. Conductive polymer balls or bumps may also be employed.
COBxe2x80x94Chip-On-Board: The techniques used to attach semiconductor die to a printed circuit board or other suitable substrate. In this instance, COB also refers to a semiconductor die attached to a printed circuit board or substrate having an aperture therein for wire bonds to extend therethrough from the bond pads on the semiconductor die to circuits of the printed circuit board or substrate.
Flip-Chip: A semiconductor chip or semiconductor die having a pattern or array of terminations spaced around the active surface of the chip or die for face-down mounting of the chip or die to a substrate.
Flip-Chip Attachment: A method of attaching a semiconductor die to a substrate in which the die is inverted so that the connecting conductor pads on the face of the device are set on mirror-image pads on the substrate and bonded by solder reflux or a conductive polymer curing.
Wire Bonding: Conductive wires attached between the bond pads on the active surface of a semiconductor die and the circuits of a circuit board or lead frame to form an electrical connection therebetween.
TABxe2x80x94Tape-Automated-Bonding. Conductive traces are formed on a dielectric film such as a polyimide (the structure also being termed a xe2x80x9cflex circuitxe2x80x9d). The film is precisely placed to electrically connect a die and a circuit board or lead frame through the traces. Multiple connections are simultaneously effected.
Glob Top: A glob of encapsulant material (usually epoxy or silicone or a combination thereof) surrounding a semiconductor die in a COB assembly.
PGAxe2x80x94Pin Grid Array: An array of small pins extending substantially perpendicular from the major plane of a semiconductor die, wherein the pins conform to a specific arrangement on a printed circuit board or other substrate for attachment thereto.
SLICCxe2x80x94Slightly Larger than Integrated Circuit Carrier: An array of minute solder balls disposed on an attachment surface of a semiconductor die similar to a BGA, but having a smaller solder ball pitch and diameter than a BGA.
State-of-the-art COB technology generally consists of three techniques for attaching semiconductor die to a substrate: flip-chip attachment, wire bonding, and TAB.
Flip-chip attachment consists of attaching a semiconductor die, generally having a BGA, a SLICC or a PGA, to a printed circuit board. With the BGA or the SLICC, the solder ball arrangement on the semiconductor die must be aligned with the connecting bond pads on the printed circuit board such that precise connection is made. After proper alignment, the semiconductor die is bonded to the printed circuit board by reflowing the solder balls. With the PGA, the pin arrangement of the semiconductor die must be a mirror-image of the pin recesses on the printed circuit board. After insertion, the semiconductor die is generally bonded by soldering the pins into place. An underfill encapsulant is then generally disposed between the semiconductor die and the printed circuit board for environmental protection and to enhance the attachment of the die to the board.
Wire bonding, unlike flip-chip attachment, generally begins with attaching either the active surface or the backside of a semiconductor die to the surface of a printed circuit board with an appropriate adhesive, such as an epoxy. In wire bonding, a plurality of bond wires are attached, one at a time, to each bond pad on the semiconductor die and extend to a corresponding lead or trace end of a circuit on the printed circuit board. The bond wires are generally attached through one of three industry-standard wire bonding techniques: ultrasonic bondingxe2x80x94using a combination of pressure and ultrasonic vibration bursts to form a metallurgical cold weld; thermocompression bondingxe2x80x94using a combination of pressure and elevated temperature to form a weld; and thermosonic bondingxe2x80x94using a combination of pressure, elevated temperature, and ultrasonic vibration bursts. The semiconductor die may be oriented either face up or face down (with its active surface and bond pads either up or down with respect to the circuit board) for wire bonding, although face-up orientation has been more common.
In TAB semiconductor assemblies, ends of metal leads carried on an insulating tape, such as a polyimide, are attached to the bond pads on the semiconductor die and to corresponding lead or trace ends on the printed circuit board. An encapsulant, or plastic resin, is generally used to cover the bond wires and metal tape leads to prevent contamination, aid mechanical attachment of the assembly components, and increase long-term reliability of the electronics with reasonably low-cost materials.
A common manner of forming the encapsulant or plastic package about a semiconductor die assembly is molding and, more specifically, transfer molding. In this process (and with specific reference to COB die assemblies), after the semiconductor die is attached to the substrate (i.e., FR-4 printed circuit board), the semiconductor die assembly is placed in a mold cavity in a transfer molding machine. The semiconductor die assembly is thereafter encapsulated in a thermosetting polymer which, when heated, reacts irreversibly to form a highly cross-linked matrix no longer capable of being re-melted. In addition, another common manner of forming encapsulants for COB assemblages is xe2x80x9cglob topxe2x80x9d polymeric encapsulation. Glob top encapsulation can be applied by dispensing suitably degassed material from a reservoir through a needle-like nozzle onto the semiconductor die assembly.
The thermosetting polymer of transfer molding generally is comprised of three major components: an epoxy resin, a hardener (including accelerators), and a filler material. Other additives such as flame retardants, mold release agents and colorants are also employed in relatively small amounts. Furthermore, glob top encapsulation can comprise a nonlinear thixotropic material that also includes fillers to achieve the desired degree of thixotropy.
As previously set forth, bonding a semiconductor die to the surface of a substrate for wire bonding chip-on-board and TAB chip-on-board semiconductor assemblies is well known in the art. However, there are problems in the bonding process thereof, and specifically, problems associated with heating the adhesive between the semiconductor die and the substrate. In particular, the substrate is heated to a temperature so that the adhesive flows and then cures to thereby bond the die to the substrate with the cured adhesive therebetween. Some of the problems associated with heating the substrate at the temperature required to flow the adhesive are generally as follows: first, thermal stress exists in the interface between the adhesive and the semiconductor die and the adhesive and the substrate; and second, undesirable outgassing of a solder mask material layering a BGA on the substrate. These problems may result in health and contamination issues, and more importantly, potential detachment of the semiconductor die.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,739, there is illustrated a semiconductor chip attached to a printed circuit board using a sheet of B-stage thermosetting resin having a filler therein, such as particles, fibers, or nonwoven fabric, wherein the active surface, or other surfaces, of the semiconductor chip is treated with a solution of a silane-coupling agent. The bumps on the active surface of the semiconductor chip extend through holes in the B-stage thermosetting resin to contact circuits on the printed circuit board.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,607, a mixture for affixing dice to a substrate is illustrated. The mixture includes a thermoplastic polyimide, a solvent for the polyimide, and a solvent which does not dissolve the polyimide but adds thixotropicity to the mixture. The mixture is applied to the substrate, the dice are placed thereon, and the solvents are evaporated to bond the dice to the substrate. A poor solvent for the polyimide, spread over the dice and exposed portions of die attach material, causes some polyimide to precipitate out of the solution in the exposed portions of the die attach material to form a grid that extends between the dice and prevents the dice from xe2x80x9cswimming togetherxe2x80x9d during the high temperature processing. In a solvent die attachment method, the substrate is first coated with a mixture of die attach material and then the mixture is dried. Spraying a solvent over the die attach material causes the material to soften so that the dice applied thereto may adhere. The die attach material is then dried to form the bond.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,990,545 and 5,866,949 illustrates a semiconductor die in a chip-scale ball grid array having a nonpolymer layer or support structure positioned between a semiconductor die and a substrate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,977,226 and 5,914,186 illustrate a vacuum dispensable silicone composition having low outgassing properties suitable for use in chip-scale packages and a high temperature antistatic pressure-sensitive adhesive tape.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,994,772, 5,977,632, 5,929,521, and 5,892,277, various types of semiconductor attachments for attaching and electrically connecting a semiconductor die to a substrate are illustrated.
Based on the foregoing, it would be advantageous to develop a method for attaching a semiconductor die to a substrate at lower temperatures than that done conventionally, and thus, prevent the problems as discussed previously.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for bonding an active surface of a semiconductor die to the back surface of a substrate, the substrate having an aperture therethrough for the wire bonds between the bond pads on the active surface of the semiconductor die and the circuits on the front surface to pass through the aperture. Subsequently, the aperture is filled with an encapsulant material, as well as the portions of the wires of the wire bonds being encapsulated. The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for bonding the active surface of the semiconductor die to the substrate using an adhesive tape therebetween. The method and apparatus includes pretreating the back surface of the substrate and/or the active surface of the semiconductor die with a wetting/adhesion promotion agent layer. The wetting/adhesion promotion agent layer is applied to at least a portion of the back surface of the substrate and/or portions of the active surface of the semiconductor die.
In the present invention, the wetting/adhesion promotion agent layer is directed to increase the surface tension thereof to promote adhesion of the substrate and/or semiconductor die. In addition, by increasing the surface tension, the substrate may be heated at a lower temperature in order for an adhesive on the adhesive tape to flow. In this manner, the present invention provides a decrease in thermal stress in the interface between the semiconductor die and substrate. Further, the lower temperature provides a decrease in the potential for out-gassing from the adhesive used on the tape for attaching the semiconductor die to the substrate during BGA attachment of the substrate and semiconductor die to another substrate. Accordingly, the present invention provides enhanced adhesion between a semiconductor die and a substrate than that provided conventionally.
In addition, the wetting/adhesion promotion agent layer in the present invention may comprise a silane-coupling agent, titanate-coupling agent, and/or a solvent. The wetting/adhesion promotion agent layer may comprise one or more layers and may be applied using a dispensing method, a brushing method, a spraying method, and/or a screen printing method.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention is directed to bonding a semiconductor die to a substrate for the use of wire bonding chip-on-board semiconductor assemblies.
Alternately, the method and apparatus of the present invention may be directed to pretreating any type of semiconductor device, bare or packaged, and any type of substrate with a wetting agent layer to enhance bonding between multiple substrates, semiconductor devices, and/or a semiconductor die to a substrate, particularly where adhesive tape is used to secure the semiconductor device to a substrate.